


Took My Time

by RougueShadowWolf



Series: 15 Minutes [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Danny and Stiles get a dog, Death of a family pet, M/M, Married Couple, Sad Ending, Stanny - Freeform, the dog dies in the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 20:57:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1442587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougueShadowWolf/pseuds/RougueShadowWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny just wanted to see Stiles smile again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Took My Time

**Author's Note:**

> I was asked/told to write another fic with a dog and one with Danny and Stiles. I’ve decided now that this will be the last one I will do with either, because My Stanny fic’s just suck okay, and I’m not sure that I can do the dog thing either. So, here’s the last Stanny fic and the last thing with a dog. I wrote this on the buss, and ended up crying like a crazy person so all the mistakes are probably made because I could barely see anything by the end.

 

Danny Mahealani wasn’t sure what made him do it, what made him think this would be for the best that this gift would cheer his husband up; the adoption had fallen through, yet again, but this time it had been enough to break his wonderful husband who had for the past three weeks barely gotten out of bed. The baby had been so desired, so wanted, and so loved even before it was there for them to hold to love, they would have loved the baby so much but so had its mother who chose to keep it; they couldn’t blame her for that, not really, but it still hurt. 

 

Stiles had barley said a word during the two hour drive and all that Danny can do is wish that the gift will heal his husband, he can only hope that it will bring back his cheerful and energetic partner in life. It had taken years for Danny to realize that Stiles was the one for him, and when he realized it Danny had to ask himself how the hell he had been so blind. 

 

The farm house is old and a bright-yellow color, just like the picture on the website had promised, Danny parks the car and gets out and Stiles follows with a sigh, Stiles hasn’t even asked why they are there he just follows Danny around like a sad little puppy. 

 

`Mr. and Mr. Mahealani?´ a woman in her mid-thirties says with an accent neither Danny or Stiles would ever truly figure out, she’s shorter than either one of them and plump, she’s smiling brightly at both of them her dark hair bound up into a lose bun and her clothes are very simple and relaxes; a pair of jeans and a white tunic that has several dirt stains on it, next to her is a large black dog that looks adoringly up at her, her hand rubs the broad shoulder of the dog that has grey hairs here and there but looks none the less bright-eyed and happy.

 

`Yes. Hi, I’m Danny, we spoke on the phone.´ Danny walks over to shake the hand of the woman who calls herself Kris, she takes his hand and the dog moves on to sniff at Stiles, nudging at his hand until he gets in with the picture and starts running his long fingers through the thick coat. 

 

`I’ve been waiting for you.´ Kris says with a even **** brighter smile, she looks over at Stiles and Danny fears she will break their agreement at the sight of him; he’s thinner than what he has been in years, there are dark circles under his eyes and he looks so much like the way he did when he was possessed by the Nogitsune. 

 

`Would you like to see the babies?´ Kris says, eyes on Stiles who looks confuses and she barks out a loud laughter that is so joyous and full of mirth that Danny can’t help but feel a little bit less nervous, `Come on dear, let’s get that ache in your heart settled down into something more manageable.´

 

Danny freezes, he had not told the woman about their sorrows and yet she says those words and Stiles shoots Danny a glare. 

 

`Oh, you told me everything I needed to know, hun.´ Kris says looking straight at Stiles,`So don’t you glare at your husband boy or I will convince the two of you to leave with two pups instead of just one; and trust me having two little ones at the same time isn’t that easy, double the trouble.´

 

Kris takes them around the house and in the shades of apple trees is a large enclosure, and inside the enclosure are black balls of fur that are moving around clumsily and making small yips of sounds. 

 

Kris opens the gate and the little ones stumble out of their make-shift prison, and take off towards Stiles and Danny. 

 

`Five boys and one girl.´ Kris informs them as Danny and Stiles sit down on the green grass and are suddenly overpowered by black-fluffy-cuteness, `The girl is taken already, and I’ve chosen a boy for you if you still want one after today.´

 

`What? ´ Stiles laughs, one of the pups has taken over his lap and his trying to growl away his siblings. 

 

`Surprise.´ Danny laughs as the smallest pup tries to steal his phone from his pocket. 

 

`Are you kidding me? ´ Stiles ask, eyes bright and so full of life that all Danny wants to do is kiss him but he isn’t sure if a show of affection is alright here, not everyone feels comfortable around him and Stiles; hell, even Scott looked a bit green around the gills the first one-hundred times Danny and Stiles showed affection towards one another. 

 

`I hope not.´ Kris says, laughing slightly, `If he is then I’ve just wasted a week trying to figure out if Thor or Loki would fit you two best.´ 

 

`What?´Stiles says eyes wide and mouth ajar, his hands running up and down the side of the puppy on his lap. 

 

`Loki there, ´ Kris says nodding at the puppy in Stiles lap, `is yours if you want him.´

 

When they leave the farm house hours later, Stiles is in tears because they still need to wait a couple of weeks before they can take Loki home with them, but Kris tells them they can visit anytime because she’s on what she call’s maternity leave, and when they’re back in Beacon Hill’s there’s a message on Danny’s phone with a picture of six newfie puppies eating and the words, `You can bring the pack with you next time, if you like.´ 

 

They visit Loki once a week and each time it’s harder to leave the puppy that seems to understand that it belongs to them, Kris visits their house twice each time Stiles is panicking over the idea that Kris will tell them that she’s changed her mind, but she helps them “puppy proof the house” and tells them about the dog their going to be sharing their life with. 

 

When their finally allowed to take Loki home, Stiles cries as he signs his name on the very important line that will make Loki his, he cries as they drive away from the farm house with Loki in Stiles arms, but none of the tears bother Danny because they are tears of joy and those are more than a welcomed change from those of sorrow.

 

** ~*~ **

 

Loki lives up to his name, mischief his middle name as Stiles often says, the puppy learns fast and uses his intelligence to open doors as soon as he’s tall enough to do so; the puppy likes play in his bowl of water spreading the water all around, he digs up the flowers and herbs Stiles has tries to grow in their garden and chews Danny’s favorite shoes or simply drools on them until their ruined. **** But no matter the chaos and mess Loki does Danny and Stiles loves their puppy and think him perfect. **** They love taking Loki out on walks around Beacon Hills, a dog who grows so fast that they almost forget how small Loki had once been, they forgive all the drooling and all the toys Loki likes to spread all around the house forcing both of its owners to walk around picking up dog-toys several times a day. ****

 

Danny loves getting pictures of Loki in the middle of a meetings that always seem to go on and on, he loves getting pictures of his husband and his husband telling him how much they miss him; the night when Danny isn’t at home Stiles allows Loki to sleep in their bed, it comforts both Stiles and Loki, so what if there’s drool on Danny’s pillow when he comes home. Danny loves seeing how happy Stiles is because of the cheerful dog, and Danny loves the dog because Loki loves everyone. 

 

Stiles takes the dog with him everywhere, and if he can’t well then there’s no point in going; Loki has his own matrass at the sheriff station and at the McCall’s as well as at Derek’s, once a week Stiles takes Loki to the pediatric ward where the kids can hug and talk to Loki about their worries, once every other week Loki visits the old-folks home and spends two hours getting spoiled by the elderlies. 

 

When Loki is six months old Danny and Stiles get a call that changes their lives even further, there’s a little three year-old girl who is in need of a good family; Gabriella was a shy quiet thing with beautiful brown eyes and curly black hair and an upturn of a nose and dimples.It takes her weeks before she starts talking to Stiles and Danny, but only hours before she starts whispering secrets into Loki’s ear. Because Loki trusts Danny and Stiles, so does Gabriella eventually; where Gabriella goes Loki is. 

 

Loki grows and grows until he reaches the very impressive size of what Kris laughing called a giant, but where Loki is big ins size his heart is massive and many people in Beacon Hills know the dog so well that they aren’t at all surprised to find him walking freely around town with his owners. 

 

Although Loki is a gentle giant, there is a side to him that only a few hunters and a few werewolves know about, and that is the fierceness of its protective nature when it sense its owners are in danger, by the age of five Loki had faced hunters and werewolves as well as witches and a mad-man who believed Danny was the one for him and all that stood between him and Danny was Stiles and Gabby; it turned out that the biggest obstacle was Loki. 

 

When Loki reaches the very respectable age of thirteen he grows slower, the walks the family takes him on grow shorter and slower, until one morning when Gabby tries to take him out for his morning walk he just whines miserably and looks at her pleadingly; that’s the day when all three Mahealani’s know it’s time. 

 

They call Gabby’s school and informs them there’s a death in the family and Gabby won’t be attending, the principal asks, `Is it Loki? ´ Stiles breaks down in tears and says, `Yes.´ to this the principal says, `I understand. I’m so sorry; Gabby can take as much time as she needs.´ 

 

Danny call’s Isaac and then rest of the pack, and before mid-day the pack has gathered in the house, Derek carries Loki into the living-room and places the dog on the matrass the one he had bought Loki three years ago when it became clear getting up the stairs to Gabby’s room was no longer an option, everyone is there even Lydia who has never appreciated Loki’s greatest talent; she just hated all the drool. 

 

When a tearful Isaac settles next to Loki, preparing him for his last leg of his epic journey, the dog licks away the tears. Once the heart stops because Isaac is a sobbing mess, it was Isaac who had been Loki’s vet from the moment Loki came to Beacon Hills. 

 

Derek and Scott are the ones that dig the grave for the dog that had brought Peter Hale down when his madness returned and he had gone after Stiles; it’s Lydia who brushes the black fur until it’s shiny and fine, Stiles helps Gabby wrap Loki into her blanket and it’s Ethan who carries the dog out of the house, the hole in the ground is big enough so that the Alpha of Beacon Hill’s and Derek can help settle their trusted friend gentle into his final resting place. 

 

Gabby insists that Loki needs Hubert, her large teddy which had been with her long before she became a Mahealani; Derek places the teddy bear next to dogs head so that he can smell her even in heaven. 

 

Stiles can’t watch as they cover the hole in the ground, he runs into the house and just cries and screams out his agony while Danny hugs their daughter who stays home from school for a week. 

 

They plant colorful and strong scented flowers on Loki’s grave, because Loki had always liked sniffing flowers and sleeping on flower-beds, they get a large piece of black rock engraved with Loki’s name and the words.

 

_ I healed hearts, _

 

_ I took my time _

 

_ I gave you all I had to give _

 

_ And now I rest for it is my time _

 


End file.
